Dance as if no one's watching
by Jenny129
Summary: When singer-song writer Tad Hamilton decides to make a dance contest Sonny is thrilled but no one expects the amount of drama that will be connected to it. Sonny has a secret and Chad wants to know. All Sonny can do is dance as if no one's watching.
1. There's always someone watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance**

Chapter One: There's always someone watching

Sonny's P.O.V.

I sighed as I planted myself on the leopard printed sofa in my dressing room. It had been a long day starting with Tawni breaking a nail when she tripped over a chair on our way to rehearsal and thought I tripped her. It was almost a repeat of my first day here minus the stabbing her hand with a bee's stinger.

"OH MY GOSH! SONNY TURN ON THE RADIO!" Tawni walked in screaming excitedly. I frantically rushed to turn it on confused.

"Tawni what's h-" I tried to ask her.

"SHHH!" She said running and pressing her ear to the radio speaker.

"Good afternoon Californee-a! It's 6:52 on a beautiful warm day and I've got some exciting news for all you Cali babes! Hip, new singer-song writer Tad Hamilton **(A/N: Random character, I just made him up but the name sounds familiar so if there really is a Tad Hamilton I didn't do it on purpose!) **is having a dance contest! All girls living in Californee-a! and between the ages of 13 and 17 can audition and have a chance to win a spot in his new music video 'Without you' and score a date with him on his private jet to anywhere in the world! So get your dancing shoes on and twirl your way down to the nearest 'sole to soul' studios and pick up an entry form. And now back to the tunes…"

Tawni turned off the radio and as if on cue we were both screaming jumping up and down excited.

"This is awesome! I can't believe it!" Tawni said.

"Me too! I think I might pee my pants!" I said and Tawni stopped bouncing and took a step back.

"Tad Hamilton is going to see me dance!" I said, trying to steady my breath.

"You're right! His eyes are going to be on me for at least a full three minutes! What am I still doing here? Time for shopping!" And with that Tawni left. I quickly tidied up the room a bit, threw on my gray shorts and purple tank top, put my hair up in a pony tail and flicking the switch I walked out of the room.

Chad's P.O.V.

After finishing another fantastic episode of Mack Falls, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt. It was after seven so the studio was deserted. No one stayed past 6:30 usually. Even My. Condor left at seven. I liked staying late though. It gave me time to think and it was kinda cool seeing the studio empty. I was flipping through teen weekly when an article caught my eye.

_Sonny Murnoe: Secret Crush?_

_Here at TweenWeekly the cast of SoRandom! are good friends. But has Sonny Munroe, 17, been keeping a secret? She has been spotted in several different spots with an unknown male friend-or is it boyfriend? _

"_Sonny has always been very secretive about her personal life. Likes to be alone quite often. Not a very friendly person to tell you the truth" says insider. _

Pfft. I stopped reading after that. Sonny, not friendly? That was like saying the Queen of England doesn't have enough jewerly. Impossible.

I finished my yogurt and threw it in the garbage along with the Tween Weekly magazine. I started walking to the exit when I heard music coming from the abandoned part of the studio.

Sonny's P.O.V.

Step, twist, step, twist, spin, side lunge, together. I was dancing my heart out when the song changed on my play list. I wasn't just good at acting. I was actually a good dancer. Back home I have a shelf full of trophies but I haven't danced in the past four years. This was the first time since the accident that I danced. And it felt good despite my tears. I let them fall silently drying off my cheeks in between my spins and step turns.

I took three steps gaining speed as I did a leap in the air when two blue eyes caught mine. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I didn't bother to get up. I didn't bother to wipe my tears. I didn't bother to check if the blue eyes were still watching me. I just sat there and cried. I cried and I cried and I cried some more. But silently. You could probably mistake my tears for laughter. But eventually I stopped.

I looked around the abandoned room and as JoJo's 'I keep on forgetting' chorus came on I stood up and came face to face with those eyes. Those lightning blue eyes.

"I…"

Chad's P.O.V.

I was starting to get creeped out as I made my way towards the music. I'd never been to this part of the studio and it just made me even more curious to why someone would be there.

And then I saw her. Her beautiful hair falling slightly over her chocolate brown eyes as she moved perfectly around the room. Her body moved like an angel and my eyes were starring at her so hard I was surprised I didn't make a hole in her head. Then I noticed a tear falling and as she leaped in the air she saw me. I know she did. That's when she fell.

At first she didn't move and I was worried that she was hurt but then I saw her shoulders shaking. And I slowly walked towards her. I didn't even make a sound. I watched her, without trying to touch her. Without trying to make her talk. Then she stopped and took a second before standing up.

"I…" She started but never finished.

"You were good." I said simply. She sort of half-nodded and put her head down starring at her bare feet.

I put my two fingers on her chin and brought her face up to look at me.

"YOU TWO! What are you doing, trying to get fired?" Someone called. It was Marshall.

"Sorry Marshall. We were just leaving." Sonny said and shoved her ipod in her bag. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"I'm sorry Sonny but this is the third time I've caught you in here. I'm going to have to lock it up." Marshall said.

"No but Marshall, I promise not to do it again! I-" Sonny tried.

"Well if you won't do it again there's no reason for this to be open. I'm sorry Sonny, you'll have to find somewhere else."

Sonny just nodded and left as I stood there looking quite dumb-founded.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know what you think should happen. I already have an idea but I'd like to know what you guys thinks.**

**xxJenny**


	2. Sonny and Chad?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and subscribers! It really made my day so here's a second chapter!**

Chapter Two: Sonny and Chad?

Chad's P.O.V. 

"Uh!" I heard an annoyed voice from behind me and cooly turned around to see Sonny struggling with her keys.

"Munroe, it usually helps to put the keys inside the ignition not throw them on the ground." I smirked.

Without even looking at me she said "What do you want now Chad?" even more annoyed.

"Whoa, Munroe, what's with the attitude?" I said, trying to cover my embarrassment from being rude. Wait, why was I embarrassed? It had been two days since the 'incident' and Sonny had been acting really weird.

"Excuse me, I do not have an attitude!" She said. I just looked at her silently saying 'yeah-right'. Even she gave in.

"Okay, so I've been a little mood swingy these past couple days." She says.

"Wait- is it that time of the mont-?" I started but ended with "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't be coy with me." She said after hitting me. "I've just got a lot of things on the brain."

"Well does it have to include hitting me every five seconds?" I asked.

"OW!" I said again. "Okay, I give. I give."

"Thank-you." She said with a bit of attitude. She was cute. Stupid cute.

Once again she was fiddling with her keys in the ignition. It was really annoying so I grabbed them and started to fiddle with them myself.

"Chad, what do you think you're doing?" Sonny asked.

"I'm trying to start your car." I said right before I heard a braking sound and then smoke coming from the hood.

"CHAD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sonny went to open the hood and black soot sprayed up at her and went all over her face. I couldn't help but laugh. She started lifting her hand but I stopped her.

"Okay-Okay. I'm sorry. We'll take it in and get it fixed." I said.

"You're darn right." She said closing the hood and getting into my car.

"Now, what are you doing Sonny?" I called after her.

"What do you expect me to do without a car?" I didn't answer. "Didn't think so." She said getting into the car. I walked into the other side trying to stop my smile.

Tawni's P.O.V.

"Hey guys, get over her!" I yelled to the others. I was watching Chad and Sonny through the window and it didn't look quite normal.

"What is she doing?" Nico said, the first to arrive at the window.

*Gasp* "Is that Chad and Sonny?" Grady said.

"Of course it's Chad and Sonny!" Tawni said. "And not normal Chad and Sonny, friendly Chad and Sonny!" Tawni said overly dramatic.

*GASP!*

"I fear we have something terrible on our plates, my friends!" Said Zora from the vent.

"What do you mean?" Grady looked up to the vent.

"AHH!" They all screamed as Zora appeared behind them.

"Sonny and Chad…" Zora started and took a dramatic pause.

"Sonny and Chad…" Zora said again.

"Sonny and-"

"Chad. Sonny and Chad we get it!" Tawni yelled.

"Sonny and Chad like each other!" Zora said finally followed by another round of gasps.

"You can't be serious." Grady said.

"But it does make sense if you think about it," Nico walked to the window and saw Sonny get into Chad's car. "Look, they're driving away together!"

"Quick let's follow them!" Tawni said and they all rushed out of the room.

Sonny's P.O.V.

"So," Chad said, the first word since we got in the car.

"So, what?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" He said.

"Oh, um. I don't really feel like going home. It's too nice of a day." I said. "I was going to go to the beach before my car was broken."

"Well why don't we go to the car shop and ask them to take a look at it and then head off to the beach." Chad said. I was very surprised by this.

"Really?" I said.

"Really." He paused looking at me for a moment.

"Wow, that's very sweet of you Chad." I said, and we continued along the road in silence.

Tawni's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe until I saw it. Sonny and Chad. It just didn't make sense! I mean it's obvious that Chad's liked Sonny since she like got here but Sonny! How could she betray us?

"You know it kind of makes sense. Chad and Sonny." Nico said.

"Sense? How could it possibly make _sense_?" I asked.

"Well I mean not Chad liking Sonny but Sonny liking Chad. She's always going over to the falls, I mean it's so obvious!" Nico said.

"Please, Chad comes over to our set way more now that Sonny joined. As a matter a fact, he never even showed up once before she came! If anyone likes anyone it would be Chad liking Sonny." I said.

"It's true. I mean he's always bragging to her." Grady said.

"Let's face it, they both like each other." Zora said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Look! They're pulling into- the car shop?" I said. "Why are they going into a car shop?"

"Well they probably aren't doing anything fun. Let's just head back to the set." Zora said and we pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back to the set, without any further worries of Sonny and Chad.


End file.
